


Castle's Merry Christmas

by Tdelicot



Category: Castle
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 17:28:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6667819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tdelicot/pseuds/Tdelicot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate Beckett decides to buy a special puppy for Castle for Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Castle's Merry Christmas

Richard Castle this year was going all out with Christmas, now that his wife and him are now back to being a married couple.

However this year. He will be going away for two days before the holiday.

As part of his contract with Gina and Black Pawn Publishing, he is supposed to be on a book tour upstate New York Albany.

He had no choice or else he would lose a great of money.  
///////

As for Captain Kate Beckett, the 12th precinct was knee deep in cases, for which she is supervising in the field with Ryan, Esposito and L.T. having been promoted a detective first class after all of these years as a patrolman working the different crime scenes.

She was able to get off work for Christmas Eve, since it's only four days away for her and the Castle family. 

Their current case deals with a construction worker found dead in dried cement. As the workers found the body, while starting to move a piece of cement bag near the site.

Ceo Manager Jerry Hoffman was the one that called in the police during when the crew found the body of Eddie Collins, and having been working with the construction company ten years as a foreman.

However he did have a history of gambling and drugs over the years to help most of his over head bills, and for which it was documented with the Ceo using it as a down payment to help him to stay on the right path.

But something must of went wrong during the past few weeks to have Eddie Collins now dead.  
/////

As for Beckett after coming home from the field, and a hour of shopping looking for the right gift for her husband, she had no idea what to really get him, since he's a millionaire that has everything.

She did have a special idea as to what to get him after looking through a special catalog for pet owners.

She still had time to find something that will fit for the time of the year, along with the special idea. Otherwise she was currently alone in the loft with Castle having to be away.

She already missed him a great deal with the Loft having to be quiet at the moment, along with the decorations all over the place, and the most beautiful Christmas tree she has seen in all of her life.

Beckett decided to head back out to look for the gift, since it was still somewhat early in the evening, however she did send a text message to Castle telling him she shopping for his gift, and the fact, she misses him a great deal.

Castle Text back a few minutes later, while she had just gotten into her car. It said "Lucky me!, Love ya."

His text message made her laugh, while she headed off for the shopping center a few miles away to check the pet shop.  
////////

In regard to the case, it was now leading the investigation into checking for mob ties, and for where Ryan and Esposito went to see one of the members of the Gambino family.

They were heading for the OTB office in the Bronx having to look for a bookie name Al Scarpella.

Both officers walked into the betting office, having to ask for Scarpella. When he saw the two detectives heading their way near the main window, he started to run.

Ryan and Esposito ran after him, telling him to stop, while heading for the back entrance. It was at this point, Ryan fired his weapon into the air to have Scarpella stop dead in his tracks.

"Put your hands up Scarpella." As Ryan hollered to the suspect.

Esposito turned him around roughly to place the hand cuffs onto his wrist behind his back.  
////////

Some time later at the pet shop at the local mall, Beckett was able to talk with the owner of the pet shop in regard to a puppy that she wanted to purchase for her husband.

The reason why she decided on getting this particular one was the fact, it looked some what like Royal, Castle is always talking about him, though it's been four years, when they last parted.

She asked Mrs. Williams to have the puppy wrapped up in a very cute bow, to be delivered around 9.P.M. Christmas Eve, along with a note saying "I am your special Christmas gift....Love Royal...

Mrs. Williams agreed that Beckett was very happy with her choice of gift.  
////////

Back at the precinct.

Ryan and Esposito were inside the interrogation room with their suspect Al Scarpella. 

It was at this point that Scarpella was getting tired of always asking the same questions. Even if he waived his right to have a lawyer during the questions.

But he did offer up another suspect on who actually murdered Eddie Collins in the first place to take away the obvious first choice.

"Who?" Javier Asked.  
///////

Some time late at the loft, Beckett had just arrived home. When she had taken off her black jacket, she was receiving a call from the precinct having to be Ryan.

"Ryan, what's going on, your just caught me getting into the door of the Loft?" She says to him on the phone.

"Captain Beckett, the reason I am calling is to tell you that the case with Eddie Collins being murdered is now closed." He tells her, while she is listening to him explaining further.

"I don't believe it?" She points out to Ryan over the phone. "Ceo manager Jerry Hoffman." She says. "What was his reason for killing ?"

Ryan tells her what Hoffman was losing a fortune with his business, because of Collins and his debts, he paid most of them during the past few months, Hoffman wasn't able to pay the late fees that was due with his loan shark payment interest rates."

"Wow!, was all she could say at the moment having him tell her that a full report will be on her desk in the morning.  
////////

It's now the morning before Christmas night. Beckett received a call from her husband telling her, he will be home within the hour to arrive at the Loft. Along with the fact that he would placing the gifts, he brought to be placed under the tree and the stockings.

Castle said to his wife that mother and Alexis will be arriving around 7.30 along with Beckett's father to stay a few hours, before he leaves to catch a flight to London for his new gig.

He also said that all foods will be delivered within the next few hours with the cleaning crew to accept deliveries. So she don't have to worry about anything, while she was working at the Precinct.

Beckett couldn't keep her mind cleared in regard to Christmas and the special present, she had gotten her husband.

This year Christmas meant a great deal for her, now that Bracken is dead, she was able to at least try to put it behind her and enjoy the holiday.  
///////

It's now Christmas Eve with everyone having to enjoying the holiday spirit. Castle was able to hook up the the train sets having to be going around the white tree filled with all kinds of ornaments and lights. The Christmas tree itself was well packed with all types of gifts filling up the Loft.

The food was outstanding as always, Castle was able to put out his scotch and whiskey, as with the apple cider onto the table filled with all types of goodies.

Everyone started to open up their gifts, Beckett said to her husband that a special gift was coming soon for his Christmas present, he was acting like a tiger wanting to know.

Beckett wasn't able to say a thing to Martha, Alexis or her father, what the gift was going to be. At the next moment, there was a knock on the door.

Kate Beckett says to Castle to open the door, as he walks over slowly to open the door finding a biggest surprise of his life.

It was Royal sitting in the middle of the door with the cutest bow around his neck.

Castle started to cry, he goes to read the note under the bow.

It reads. "I am your special Christmas gift..Love Royal, from your loving wife Kate."

He just couldn't believe it after all this time, he finally has a puppy to play, walk and feed, while he's alone wanting to keep him company when his wife is working at the 12th precinct.

Castle and Royal comes over to Kate Beckett to give her the cutest kisses ever.

Beckett tells everyone this was the best Christmas ever!"

The end.


End file.
